Gammill
Gammill, also known as The Collector, was an old, evil man who had a passion for collecting one-of-a-kind figurines. Using a magic wand, he shrank women, covered them with clay and then baked them alive, turning them into figurines. In the early 1970's, Gammill was cursed by a witch to become as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. He was vanquished in late 2001 by the Charmed Ones when he tried to add them and one other to his collection. History Being Cursed Gammill was once a handsome man who liked to collect one-of-a-kind figurines. He made them himself by luring young women into his house, shrinking them down, then plastering them in clay, bake and paint them. Sometime in the 1970's, Gammill's horrific acts were discovered by a witch. To punish Gammill and to stop him from luring women to his house, the witch cursed him to make his appearance as hideous as his inside. Creating Finn After being cursed, Gammill created a young and handsome golem, which he named Finn, in order to continue luring women into his house. During this time, an entry on him was added to the Warren Book of Shadows, either by Penny or Patty Halliwell. Encountering the Charmed Ones In 2001, Paige Matthews passed Gammill's house on her way to work and always felt a chill when she did so. She explained this to her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, wondering if it could be linked to any supernatural activities. After being convinced by their Whitelighter, Leo, Phoebe went to the house to investigate. When she stepped inside and found the collection of figurines, Gammill shrank Phoebe. When Phoebe did not return, Paige, Piper and Leo went to look for her. When they arrived at the house, Paige recognized Finn, whom she had previously met in a grocery store. She went up to Finn and lured him away, allowing Piper and Leo to orb inside. They looked for Phoebe, but were unable to find her due to her having been shrunk. Later that night, Paige found out that Finn was a golem. He explained what Gammill did to the women he lured into his house. When the sisters went back to the manor to find a way to vanquish Gammill, he appeared and killed Finn. He proceeded to shrink Paige and Piper and took them to his house. While plastered in clay, the sisters came up with a plan to defeat Gammill. They used his wand to shrink Gammill and then vanquished him with a spell Phoebe had created. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. Gammill possessed a less powerful variant of this power, being able to only project small sparks of electricity which he used to activate his wand. ;Through Wand * Energy Beam: The ability to emit a continuous, burning beam of red energy. * Shrinking: The ability to shrink other being to a few inches. When Gammill shrank a being, it also reduced their magical powers. Appendices Book of Shadows :The Collector :Gammill a.k.a. "The Collector" :is known for his passion :of collecting one-of-a-kind :figurines. Thirty years :ago a witch cast a spell to :make him as hideous on the :outside as he was on the :inside. Spell to Vanquish Gammill *This spell was created by Phoebe and required the Power of Three. :Small of Mind, :Big of Woe, :The pain you caused, :You now will know! Notes and Trivia * Gammill shares his title The Collector with two warlocks of the same name: The Collectors. * Robert Englund, who portrayed the role of Gammill, was most notable for portraying the role of Freddy Kreuger in the original version of the popular horror-film Nightmare on Elm Street. Gallery General 059-gammill-4x05.jpg GamilProfile.jpg Gammill-11.jpg GamillShrinking.jpg 042-gammill-4x05.jpg Collectorwitchwars.jpg| HouseSizematters.jpg| Gammill-08.jpg| Figurine Collection 081-figure-4x05.jpg 082-figure-4x05.jpg 083-figure-4x05.jpg 084-figure-4x05.jpg 085-figure-4x05.jpg TheCharmedOnesClovered.jpg Appearances Gammill appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings